Envy
by GirlWhoTookNightlock
Summary: Amelia had always been envious of her twin sister Raven. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. This is the story of how envy consumed both the Darkholme girls and how it ruined their relationship and caused war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Exam season is upon us and instead of studying for the exam I have tomorrow, I'm writing fanfiction *sighs* Its just a little story that's been swimming about in my head for a little while. Not many people write about Raven having a sister. Though I've seen a handful of stories about if Charles or Eric had another sibling. So I thought I'd give it a shot! Anyway I always ramble at this bit *grins* **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the X-Men universe which means I don't own the rights to Charles and Mystique (Guys, if I did own them I wouldn't be here!) All I own in this story is my OC.**

* * *

"Mutant and Proud… Yeah right." Amelia glanced at her twin from her seat next to Charles. She gave a small sigh.

If Amelia had to describe her feelings for her sister in one word it would be envy. Amelia had always been envious of her twin. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

It had nothing to do with silly human things like popularity or looks.

Amelia supposed they had both lucked out in the looks department. Her sister having blue scaled skin wasn't exactly what humans would call attractive. Amelia then grimaced. She lacked in the beauty gene pool too. While her sister was blue, she was green. Like a lizard.

Charles had informed her once that her skin pattern resembled a Chameleon. Though she wasn't quite sure if he was trying to compliment her or not. Amelia's hair also contrasted with her skin colouring like her sisters did. Amelia had a long mane of dark purple hair. _Purple. Of all the colours her mutation could have given her, it had to have been purple_, she would often say to Raven when Charles wasn't present. The only thing the Darkholme twins had in common were their eyes. Their eyes resembled the colour of molten gold. The pupils of their eyes were the only thing that looked remotely human about them. Normal black, rounded, _human_ pupils. The golden colour then filled in the rest of the eye including the whites.

None of this made Amelia envious of Raven. Not in the slightest. It was their different mutations that caused this feeling.

Raven could shape-shift. Shape-shift into any person she could think of. With just a thought alone her scales would shift then human skin replaced the blue. And this unique mutation made Amelia feel bitter emotions towards her twin.

For you see, Amelia could not shape-shift. She could disappear. Camouflage like the Chameleons Charles talked about. She could also scamper up walls like a lizard. But this didn't thrill Amelia. It thrilled Charles. He found the twins different mutations absolutely fascinating. He loved them rather. Amelia supposed it was the reason why Charles would play with her odd purple hair so often. Or why he would absentmindedly trace the pattern of her scales when outdoors. Amelia thought Charles did this to ensure she was actually there. Invisible to everyone around her but still there.

Raven hated her looks. She would constantly be saying negative comments about her blue form or Amelia's green. Which Amelia didn't really mind. But sometimes it stung. Amelia didn't really care for her appearance as much as Raven did. But then again, she had only ever let Charles see her true form. No other person, apart from her family of course, had ever seen the green scales. So maybe she should've been. But it was the mutation itself that bothered her.

It bothered her that she couldn't walk outside without the fear of being seen. She couldn't go to parties, she couldn't make friends, and she couldn't really _do_ anything that involved other people. Charles knew this too, and tried to include Amelia by sending images of Raven and himself attending events to her mind when she couldn't accompany them. Even when Amelia decided to go places with her sister and Charles, she had to pretend she wasn't there. Camouflaging herself from the rest of the world. She hated it.

Raven waltzed in from the bathroom then stopped. "Would you date me?" Her eyes were fixed on Charles. Amelia gazed up at him. She didn't make the effort to remove her head from the table. His hand had frozen in Amelia's hair but he didn't look up. He continued writing. "Of course I would." Charles said. "Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning." He resumed playing with Amelia's hair.

Raven silently stood. There was a short pause before she questioned "Looking like this?"

"Like-" Charles then stopped writing and removed his fingers from the purple locks of Amelia's hair. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion."... What?" He then looked up at Raven. She was standing in her white bathrobe with a blank look on her face. But her eyes pierced into Charles making him feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "...Blue?" Ravens eyes then looked down, trying to conceal the disappointment she felt. But Amelia could see. She could always see it.

Silence hung in the room trying to suffocate the three of them. "You are my oldest friend." Charles softly told her. This was indeed true. Amelia wasn't there when Raven met Charles. She was waiting outside for her sister to steal supplies before they started traveling again. Always moving, always hiding.

"I am one of your only friends." She stated. Charles laughed, his eyes crinkling and a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you for that." His eyes then met Amelia's yellow ones. Charles wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Just the three of us against the world!" He joked, causing Amelia to chuckle and slap away his arm. Raven didn't join in though.

Amelia knew she wasn't going to back down from this conversation. To be quite honest it, was making her feel uncomfortable. Charles had always been more close to Raven than her. Raven was like his baby sister, his own flesh and blood. She even took the human form of pretty blond girl that had the physical traits of his family. The shifter would change into a girl that had his mother eyes and his father's nose. They were more like siblings then the Darkholme girls were. Amelia couldn't even image the discomfort Charles felt at this point.

"Well?" Raven asked. Her eyes golden eyes meeting their exact doubles gaze before moving back to Charles'.

"I am incapable of thinking of you that way." He said. "I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong."

Raven seemed to stand straighter "But what if you didn't know me?" She wasn't going to let this go. Charles _never_ complimented her hair like he did Amelia's. He would _never_ say how lovely the scale pattern on her skin looked. Even outside their home, Charles would never let his mind slip away from Amelia. Talking to her telepathically when she wasn't there or constantly caressing the 'air' when she was present. She hated it.

"Unfortunately, I do know you." Charles teased. Like the brother he was. Raven wasn't amused by his words. Charles then sighed. "God, I don't know what's gotten into you lately." He shook his head. "You're awfully concerned with your looks." He uttered.

Amelia rolled her eyes. _That was an understatement_, she thought. But Charles wouldn't know that. He made a promise during the younger days of their youth to never read the Darkholme sisters minds.

He kept his promise. For if he didn't, he would have known about the horrible insecurities that infested Ravens mind. Or he would have known about the more than friendly feelings Amelia had for him. Amelia was quite glad he didn't know. _He wouldn't like someone that looked like a giant lizard/human crossbreed any way, _she sadly thought.

Oh yes. Amelia had always envied her sisters mutation. But Raven had always envied the idea that someone had romantic feelings for something that looked like Amelia. Looked like her.

With Charles statement the conversation ended. They continued the night as if nothing had ever happen. But the unspoken words seemed to hover in the air, never leaving, just waiting. Waiting for the opportunity, the right moment, for it to swoop down and consume them all. This was the beginning of the end for the mutant trio and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been sitting exams and have been away on holiday, so updating was hard to do. But don't worry! I've got the next three chapters almost finished so expect an update by next week at the latest :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters apart from my O.C Amelia. The rights to X-Men do NOT belong to me. I don't know why I have to do this. If I really did own the X-Men I wouldn't be sitting writing_ fanfiction_ about it! *sighs* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

If someone broke into the Xavier household right now, they would be met with a peculiar sight. In the entrance of the kitchen, with a hairbrush in hand, was a dancing green woman. The radio was on full blast and the young woman shimmied to the music. You could call Amelia many things: A singer, a mutant, a baker_, _a musician, but you could not call her a dancer. She was a mess of flailing limbs and off-beat moves. _Not like anyone is going see me anyhow_, she snickered. Both Charles and her twin were away for the night. _Not everyday someone becomes a Professor,_ she had teased Charles before his ceremony. Amelia couldn't attend. An invisible girl in a small and confined space with lots of people? A room filled with_ normal_ people? It was a bad idea.

Fortunately, she still saw the main parts of the event. It was great having a friend that was a telepath. But she hadn't really received any type of mind communication with Charles for a couple of hours. But knowing Charles, he'd be roaring drunk by now. _Poor Raven_, she snorted. Usually her sister would end up dragging Charles through the threshold of the house when he became too intoxicated. Raven would leave him in a heap on the floor before going to bed. It was her little way of revenge, having him wake up in the morning with a splitting headache and sore limbs from spending the night on the floor. Amelia would find him moaning to himself, about how he would never drink again, in the morning.

_He'd have left her to flirt with some idiotic girl that would swoon at his 'groovy mutation' pickup line_, her thoughts turned sour. _Maybe he wouldn't even come home with Raven_, the mutants mind seemed to taunt. Amelia felt her scales move before settling against her skin again. An ugly shade of bright red replaced the green of her skin. _Who wouldn't love to spend a night with some gorgeous woman . . . or any woman, _Amelia's jaw clenched. _Anyone with a normal ordinary appearance, right?_ hissed her mind. Running a hand through her now red hair, Amelia let out a sigh. Tightly screwing her eyes shut she began whispering frantically "Control it. Breathe. Control it." She didn't stop her chanting until the familiar sensation of her scales shifting began.

Amelia, like Raven, could loss control of her mutation if she became stressed or over emotional. Luckily for Amelia, she had never lost control while she was in the presence of humans. _Speaking of humans_, she wondered how long Raven could last in that pub before becoming irritated and ruining Charles's chances of getting laid. Her sister could really be a witch when she wanted to be. "I'd give it an hour." She spoke to the empty room.

As the music slowly came to an end, Amelia pranced back to the wooden cabinets. "Oh well, I'll just have to drink for the both of us." She grinned. Taking another shot of an alcoholic brand she couldn't remember, Amelia climbed onto the breakfast bar. The tipsy lizard girl moved into her starting pose and waited for the music to start. Just as Amelia began shaking her hips off-beat to the music, she heard a faint noise.

Amelia quickly camouflaged with the surrounding kitchen space, leaving only a floating shot glass and hairbrush as evidence that she was actually there. The girl cursed before placing the objects on the counter. The mutant switched the radio off and listened for the sound again. She could hear gravel being crushed. Cracking her knuckles Amelia began to scale the kitchen wall. The lizard girl shuffled from foot to foot on the wall until her feet firmly stuck to the surface like her hands had. Creeping along the wall, Amelia moved towards the front door. As the sound got closer and closer to her home, Amelia prepared herself to pounce. The sound became louder and louder and- Suddenly Amelia lunged from the wall as the door opened.

A tipsy Amelia wrapped her arms and legs around the form standing in the doorframe. The figure stumbled back and placed his arms around Amelia's waist. The green lady laughed. "Well if it isn't Professor Xavier!" She teased. Her limbs tightened even more around Charles. "I'm so proud of you." Amelia mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled back her head and grinned at the newly qualified Professor.

Charles refused to look at her, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. The grin left Amelia's face and she removed herself from him. "What's wrong?" Raven then entered the house but pushed past Charles and stormed into her room. Amelia watched her sister go and winced as she slammed her door. "Charles?" Amelia questioned, cupping his face with her green hands. "What's wrong?" Charles finally looked at her. Amelia could make out the flecks of grey in his blue eyes. But the worry present in those eyes took away from how breath-taking they were. The mind-reader opened his mouth but the words never passed his lips before he closed them again. Amelia stepped away from him then made her way back into the kitchen.

For a few moments, Charles stood in the doorway of his home looking like a lost puppy. Or in Raven's words, after his chat with Agent MacTaggert, an idiot. The sound of bare feet against wood became audible, making Charles turn towards the noise. Leaning against the wall now dressed in a long silk robe was Amelia. The telepath grinned. Amelia outstretched her arm and gave him a lopsided smile. In her hand she held a whisky glass. Charles ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm already drunk." He complained. The lizard girl tilted her head and raised a purple eyebrow.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" She questioned. Charles stared long and hard at the mutant. The girl never let her arm drop and wiggled the small glass in front of him. The liquid swirled and swirled seeming to slip Charles into a hypnotic trance. Seconds passed before the mind-reader huffed then grabbed the alcoholic drink away from Amelia.

"You," He pointed a finger at her. "Will be the reason I'll need a liver transplant." The accused girl crossed her arms. Only on a few occasions had Amelia ever given Charles alcohol. More often than not, she was the one that would sneak aspirin to the telepath recovering from his latest drinking games. Raven developed a habit of hiding all forms of aspirin from the medicine cabinet before the pair would go out. The habit began after Charles started his own. Becoming too unstable to walk home causing Raven to drag him . . . or maybe because he had vomited on her shoes that one time.

"Yeah, yeah, blame the lizard mutant." Amelia scoffed. Charles just smiled. Lately he had started to develop feelings that seemed inappropriate to him, considering Amelia's sister felt like his own flesh and blood. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it was Amelia's eyes, her golden irises that contained flickers of forest greens and chocolate browns and how they would make him lose all train of thought. Maybe it was the fascinating pattern of her scales, a mixture of different shades of green that stood out against her darker green skin colour. Maybe it was her long locks of purple hair which Charles couldn't resist from playing with. Or maybe it was because with just one look alone, Amelia could make him gasp for air. "Charles," mumbled a voice. "Hello? Charles? You in there?" The telepath snapped out of his trance.

He cleared his throat "Sorry," He scratched the back of his neck. "What were you saying?" He questioned. _God_, his mind cursed. _You just looked like a complete fool in front of her_. He rubbed his neck again.

Amelia just smiled. "I said," She spoke, taking the empty whisky glass away from Charles. "What happened at the pub?" The feeling of dread surfaced. Charles moved his gaze away from Amelia and focused on the large grandfather clock placed in the hallway. "Don't do that," Amelia whispered. "Don't shut me out." Charles could hear the crack in her voice. Raven and Charles were all she had. She couldn't bear to lose them. Without them she would be alone. She would be completely and utterly alone. Charles swallowed the lump in his throat then met her worried gaze.

"Moira," The name seemed to echo off the walls leaving a presence that unnerved Amelia. "Moira MacTaggert."


End file.
